Transformation
by Alyssa O'Brien
Summary: Suite à une rencontre surprenante Stiles subi une transformation qui va bouleverser sa vie. Entre amour, disputes, et révélations plus personne ne saura où donner de la tête. Stiles pourra-t-il redevenir ce qu'il était? Vous le saurez en lisant. Je suis nulle en résumé mais venez quand même jeter un coup d'œil.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut mes louveteaux ! Alors prêt à replonger dans l'univers loufoque de mes fanfiction ? N'oubliez pas les enfants que Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Chapitre 1**

Stiles pensait vraiment que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Ce matin il avait été en retard en cours, ensuite il avait oublié le devoir qu'il devait rendre à son professeur d'économie, puis s'était fait collé par monsieur Harris alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, et enfin il s'était disputé avec Alison et Scott n'avait clairement rien fait pour le défendre. Oui, cette journée pouvait difficilement être pire, mais Stiles ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait lui arrivé.

A la fin des cours Stiles accompagna Scott chez Derek car l'Alpha avait quelque chose à leur dire. Déjà dés qu'ils arrivèrent Derek plaqua Stiles contre sa voiture et commença à lui grogner dessus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est toi qui nous à demandé de venir.

-Non, j'ai demandé à Scott de venir je ne lui ai jamais demandé de t'amener avec lui.

-Quoi ?

Stiles se tournas vers Scott.

-Tu m'as dit que Derek voulait NOUS voir. Commença à s'énerver Stiles.

-Oui, mais c'est seulement parce que je voulais que tu te change les idées. Aujourd'hui tu as eu la poisse et après ta dispute avec Alison je voulais que…

-Tu voulais faire en sorte que j'arrête de me disputer avec elle parce que toi tu ne veux pas prendre partie quand on se dispute pourtant tu la défends assez souvent.

Stiles remonta dans sa voiture, démarra le moteur et s'en alla. Sur la route il ne fit que critiquer les loups-garous, le fait que Derek cachait des choses à tous le monde et particulièrement à lui, que depuis que son meilleur ami avait été mordu il passait moins de temps avec lui et ne pensait plus qu'à sa petite amie. C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la personne qui était apparût à coté de lui.

-Les loups-garous sont méchant, n'est ce pas. Demanda la personne sur le siège passager.

-Méchant, n'est pas le mot qui conviendrait je dirais plutôt…Hein ?

Stiles freina d'un coup et faillit passer au travers du pare-brise. Il se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlée, il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond vénitien, avec des yeux vers émeraude magnifique et un sourire narquois un peu comme celui qu'avait souvent Stiles quand il venait de faire une blague. Le jeune garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Bin… je t'ai entendu t'énerver et je voulais savoir pourquoi, puis quand tu as parlé de loup-garou je voulais savoir comment tu connaissais leur existence.

-Euh…D'accord mais toi qui est tu ? Et où sont tes parents ?

-Je m'appelle Peter et je n'ai pas de parents.

-Ok, tu sais quoi on va aller voir au bureau du shérif si personne n'as déclaré la disparition d'un enfant de treize ans.

-Non. Mais en revanche quelqu'un vas déclarer la transformation d'un adolescent de seize ans.

Stiles regarda l'enfant sans comprendre. Les yeux de l'enfant devinrent verts comme la chlorophylle, Stiles sentit ses yeux se fermer, sa tête touché le volant, entendu l'enfant dire « je sens que je vais bien m'amuser » puis ce fut le noir complet.

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux il était hors de sa voiture, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Lydia, Alison, Jackson, Derek et Peter penchés au dessus de lui. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets. Stiles s'assit et les regardas chacun leur tours.

-Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?

-Stiles, commença Scott, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Tu devrais le savoir. J'ai passé une horrible journée.

-Stiles, souffla Derek, que t'est-il arrivé après être partis de chez moi ?

-J'ai maudit vous les loups-garous puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler à coté de moi quand j'ai tourné les yeux vers la personne qui avait parlé j'ai découvert un gamin de treize ans blond vénitien eu yeux verts émeraude puis on à parlé et à un moment c'est yeux sont devenu verts comme la chlorophylle et d'un coup je me suis endormis. Heureusement que je m'étais arrête sinon vous imaginez ce qui aurais pu m'arriver ?

-Stiles est ce que tu peux te mettre debout s'il te plait ? Demanda Lydia.

Stiles fit ce que demandais la jeune blonde vénitienne et lorsqu'il fut debout il s'écria :

-Comment ça se fait que vous ayez grandis comme ça?

-Stiles, ce n'est pas nous qui avons grandis c'est toi qui est devenu plus jeune et plus petit. Répondit calmement Lydia.

Stiles monta dans sa jeep, et se regarda dans le rétroviseur. Devant lui se tenais le Stiles Stilinski de treize ans.

**Salut les louveteaux ! Alors ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? Dites moi tout vous savez que l'avis des lecteurs est très important pour moi. Alors d'après vous, comment ça vas se passer dans le deuxième chapitre ? Comment le meute vas pouvoir annoncer au shérif que Stiles à récupérer ses treize ans ? Qu'elle va être la réaction de shérif ? Comment Stiles vas-t-il vivre cette situation ? Et comment la meute vivra cette situation ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de ****Transformation****.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut mes louveteaux ! Alors prêt à savoir ce qui vas se passer ? N'oubliez pas que Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que le Peter blond vénitien qui m'appartient. Sinon après ce petit rappel je vous invite à lire ****Transformation.**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Lorsque Stiles vit son reflet dans le rétroviseur sa réaction fut immédiate : Il hurla. Scott se jeta sur lui et essaya de l'empêcher de crier mais plus il parlait à Stiles plus il criait.

-Stiles calme toi tout vas bien se passer.

-NON. TOUT NE VAS PAS BIEN SE PASSER J'AI L'AIR D'AVOIR TREIZE ANS !

-Stiles calme toi s'il te plait, supplia Lydia.

Stiles commença à pleurer dans les bras de Scott qui ne savait pas comment faire pour consoler son meilleur ami. A la surprise de tous Erica s'approcha de Stiles, le pris des bras de Scott, et forças l'adolescent à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Stiles, reprend toi. Tu ne vas pas rester là à pleurer comme un enfant en bas âge. Tu as peut-être l'apparence d'un gamin de treize ans mais tu as toujours seize ans dans ta tête. Pense à ton père tu ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne peur. Il faut qu'on lui explique ce qui t'est arrivé et si il te voit en larmes il refusera de nous écouter et prendras peur. C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas que mon père est peur.

Stiles renifla et Erica lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'il puisse se moucher. Erica se retournas vers Derek et lui dit :

-Tu es l'Alpha donc c'est toi qui vas tout expliquer au shérif.

-Il n'en n'est pas question, Scott n'a qu'a y aller, le shérif l'écouteras bien plus que moi.

-Oui, répondit Stiles, mais c'est de ta fautes si je suis comme ça.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu m'avais laissé rester avec vous je ne me serais pas fait rajeunir.

Toute la meute approuva et Derek fut forcé de s'occuper de Stiles et de l'explication au shérif. Stiles monta dans sa jeep et démarra.

-Tu viens Derek ?

-Il n'est pas question que tu conduises ! S'exclama Isaac.

-Pourquoi ?

-Même moi je n'ai pas le droit de conduire alors que j'ai seize ans, donc pourquoi toi qui n'en n'a que treize tu aurais le droit ?

- Parce que moi j'ai mon permis.

- Le Stiles de seize ans à son permis, et puis de toute façon tu n'atteins même pas les pédales.

Stiles soupira. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa voiture sur le bord de la route. Il voulait ramener sa jeep en lieu sûr chez lui. Derek qui compris que Stiles ne partirais pas sans sa voiture ouvrit la portière du conducteur et poussa Stiles sur la place passager.

-Sérieusement, vous me faites faire de ses trucs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne vous ai pas encore tuer. Être obligé de conduire cette poubelle ambulante.

-Ne traite pas mon bébé de poubelle.

Derek ne répondit pas et partit chez les Stilinski. Le voyage se passa en silence, Derek n'ayant jamais vraiment aimé parler et Stiles qui réfléchissait au meilleur moyens d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait à son père. Le shérif avait déjà eu du mal à accepter l'existence des loups-garous et maintenant qu'il s'était fait à cette idée Stiles allait chambouler sa vie de nouveau.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter.

-Comment veut-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça à mon père.

-Ce n'est pas en t'inquiétant que ça se passeras mieux. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que ton père te jettera dehors parce que tu as récupéré tes treize ans?

Stiles ne répondit pas Derek avait raison. Arrivé devant la maison Stiles n'osa pas sortir de la voiture. Derek fut obliger de le trainer par le bras pour le faire avancé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il sonna avant que Stiles ne tente de s'enfuir. Stiles se cacha derrière Derek pendant que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Derek que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis là pour Stiles.

-Il n'est pas encore rentré.

-Je le sais. En fait il…Comment vous expliquer ça ?

-M'expliquer quoi ?

Le shérif commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Derek voulait-t-il lui parler de Stiles ? Où était son petit garçon ? Derek leva les yeux au ciel, il ne savait pas comment expliquer ça à John alors il fit ce qui lui semblait plus simple : il se décala et laissa John voir Stiles de ses propres yeux. Le shérif écarquilla les yeux alors que Stiles baissait la tête.

-Stiles ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi on dirait que tu as retrouvé tes treize ans ?

Stiles ne répondit pas et commença à pleurer. Il pensait que son père ne voudrait plus se retrouver de nouveaux avec un gosse de treize ans et que du coup il allait lui demander de partir de la maison. Le shérif voyant son fils pleurer se baissa et le prit dans ces bras.

-C'est fini mon grand. Pourquoi tu pleure ? Tu as peur parce que tu as rajeuni ?

Stiles hocha la tête et son père resserra sa prise sur lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas rentrer et m'expliquer calmement ce qu'il t'est arrivé après on avisera. Tu reste aussi Derek, je veux connaitre ta version.

Derek qui avait essayé de s'éclipser discrètement soupira et suivit Stiles et le shérif dans la maison. Il s'installèrent tous les trois sur le canapé et Stiles commença à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. A la fin du récit de son fils John demanda sa version à Derek.

-Comme il vous l'a dit dés qu'il est arrivé chez moi je lui ai demandé de partir, puis je suis rentré et j'ai commencé à entrainer les autres, au bout d'un moment Scott à commencer à s'inquiéter alors il est sortis et à essayé de l'appeler. Il ne répondait pas alors Scott à appelé Lydia pour lui demander d'aller le voir, sur la route elle a vu sa jeep garée sur le coté, elle nous a appelé et nous a demandé venir le plus rapidement possible, on a sortis Stiles de la voiture et vu qu'il avait quelque peut changer. La suite vous la connaissez.

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant. John se demanda comment Stiles avait put être changé en adolescent de treize ans, et si il y avait un moyens de lui faire retrouver son apparence, Stiles appréhendait la décision de son père, et Derek ne voulait qu'une chose s'en aller, il avait l'impression d'être de trop comme si il aurait dû laisser le père et le fils discuter de cela seul à seul. Finalement le shérif prit la parole.

-Il est clair que Stiles ne peut pas rester comme ça, et il ne peut pas retourner en cours tant qu'il aura treize ans. Derek pourrais tu demander aux autres que si on leur demande Stiles est malade et de récupérer ses cours ?

-Oui et je pourrais demander à Deaton si il sait quelque chose sur ce phénomène.

-En attendant comme je n'aurais rien à faire je chercherais de mon coté. Dit Stiles.

-Stiles, si sa ne te dérange pas j'aimerais que tu évite de rester seul, je dois aller au poste et je ne pourrais pas être toujours avec toi, il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi.

-Pourquoi ? Je peux parfaitement prendre soin de moi.

-Il à raison Stiles si quelque chose se passe mal, il faut qu'il y est quelqu'un avec toi.

-Derek tu pourrais t'occuper de lui ?

-Quoi ? Non ! J'ai des choses à faire.

Stiles fut blessé, passer du temps avec lui dérangeait tant que ça les autre ? Derek qui vit qu'il avait fait une bêtise tenta de se rattraper.

-Ok, je m'occuperais de lui.

Suite à cela Derek partit et John demanda à Stiles s'il avait faim, Stiles répondit que non, et comme le shérif avait déjà mangé ils allèrent se coucher. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre Stiles refusa d'entré.

-Ca ne va pas Stiles ?

-Je peux rester avec toi ?

John souris, Stiles ne lui demandait que très rarement quelque chose et dormir avec lui était une des choses qu'il demandait le plus souvent.

-Allez viens mon grand.

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du plus vieux. Et dés que John se coucha Stiles vint se coller à lui. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme son père lui chuchota :

-Bonne nuit.

Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Stiles se sentant en confiance dans les bras de son papa.

**Salut les louveteaux ! Alors ce chapitre vous à plu ? Dites moi tout, vous savez bien que votre avis est important pour moi. Comment vas se passer la journée Stiles-Derek ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de ****Transformation.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut mes louveteaux! Comment vous allez depuis le dernier chapitre? Prêt à découvrir ce nouveau chapitre? Je tiens à tous vous rappelez que Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y à que le petit blond vénitien du premier chapitre qui m'appartient. Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 3 de Transformation.**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Lorsque John se réveilla, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était Stiles. Il posa son regard sur son fils et souris, même si Stiles avait récupérer ses treize ans il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui: la différence qu'il y avait entre le moment où il est éveillé et celui où il est endormi. Quand Stiles est éveillé Stiles est toujours stressé, occuper, il pense à milles choses en même temps, bref il est toujours occupé alors que quand il dors il à l'air serein, calme enfin en paix. John aimai voir son fils comme ça, il avait l'impression que Stiles était enfin heureux, protéger et que rien ni personne ne pourrais lui faire du mal. En vérité cela rassurait John sur l'état de santé de Stiles. Stiles remua et fini par ouvrir les yeux.

-Papa, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

-Tu te transformais en adolescent de treize ans?

-Comment tu le sais? Toi aussi t'en a rêvé?

-Non, c'est juste que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Stiles s'assit dans le lit et regarda son père incrédule. John ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles et lui sourit. Stiles se laissa tomber sur le lit et essaya de se rendormir.

-Stiles lève-toi il faut que tu te prépare.

-Non, je veut dormir.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que ce soit Derek qui vienne te lever?

-Si, comme çà il seras blaser et il partiras.

-Si tu te lève je te fais des gaufres et des pan-cakes.

L'effet fur immédiat Stiles sauta du lit, parti en courant dans sa chambre deux minutes plus tard John entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Le shérif éclata de rire, décidément l'appelle de la nourriture pouvait faire des miracles chez son fils.

Il se leva et descendis à la cuisine, comme promis il fit des pan-cakes et des gaufres à Stiles mais pas seulement pour le rassurés, parce que mine de rien récupérer ses treize ans çà doit être éprouvant et assez effrayant, il lui fit aussi des crêpes. Stiles descendis au moment où John déposait la dernière crêpe dans l'assiette et s'extasia.

-Ta fait tous çà?

-Oui, dépêche toi de manger je vais me préparer.

-T'en mange pas? Je vais pas pouvoir tous manger, il y en a pour un régiment, et puis c'est triste de manger tous seul.

-Alors au dernière nouvelle tu est capable de manger toute la ration d'un régiment donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, et puis je vais juste me préparer ensuite je mangerais avec toi.

John monta se préparer et Stiles commença à manger. Au bout de dix minutes le shérif redescendis et déjeuna avec son fils. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis ils débarrassèrent la table, et John parti au poste. Stiles s'assit dans le salon des livres éparpillé un peu partout autour de lui et son ordinateur devant les yeux, commençant à faire des recherches sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Une demi-heure plus tard la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti, Stiles alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Derek...Ou presque. Stiles étant maintenant plus petit il n'avait plus le vissage de Derek en face du sien et était obligé de levé les yeux pour le regarder. Se rappelant que c'était à cause de Derek que Stiles était dans cet état Stiles lui claqua la porte au museau. Derek ne réagit pas tous de suite trop surpris par la réaction de l'adolescent. Puis finalement il se repris et commença à frapper à la porte.

-Stiles ouvre-moi ou je défonce la porte.

Stiles ne répondit pas et Derek soupiras il aurait dû savoir que ça n'allait pas être simple avec Stiles, qui le considérait comme le responsable de cette situation. Après dix minutes à frapper et a appeler Stiles, Derek décida de passer par une autre entrée. Il escalada la façade du mur et entra par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles qui, heureusement, n'avait pas été verrouillé descendis prêt à engueuler Stiles pour son comportement mais il se stoppa à l'entré du salon et observa Stiles. L'adolescent avait mis de la musique et travaillait sur son ordinateur et sur un livre en même temps, son regard ne faisait que survolé le livres et l'écran de l'ordinateur mais dés qu'il avait fini de lire une page du livres une marque de stabilo apparaissait, Stiles tapait à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur et Derek ne put s'empêcher de se dire que même si Stiles n'était qu'un humain qui avait retrouvé ses treize ans il était impressionnant. Derek s'approcha de Stiles et commença à lire par dessus son épaule, alors qu'il allait demander à Stiles ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider l'adolescent le coupa.

-Derek je suppose que tu veux aider mais je déteste quand quelqu'un lis par dessus mon épaule alors t'est gentil, tu vas t'asseoir dans un coin et tu ne me dérange pas dans mes recherches.

Derek fut blessé par ce que lui dit Stiles mais obéit, il ne voulait pas ce mettre encore plus l'adolescent à dos. Stiles continua ses recherches pendant des heures sans adressé une seul fois la parole à Derek. Quand l'Alpha remarqua qu'il allait bientôt être midi et que Stiles ne comptait pas arrêter ses recherche pour manger il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à faire à manger pour lui et Stiles. Quand tous fut prêt il apporta une assiette à Stiles la posa à coté de l'un de ses livre retournas s'asseoir à sa place. Il attendit que Stiles commence à manger mais rien ni fit Stiles ne toucha pas son repas et continua ses recherches.

Derek en eu rapidement assez il se leva arracha le livre que Stiles avait dans les bras et lui mit de force l'assiette dans les mains.

-Derek qu'est ce que tu fait? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je bosse là.

-Tu travail depuis plus de quatre heures il faut que tu te nourrisse sinon tu ne tiendras pas le coup.

-C'est très gentil de d'inquiété, mais j'ai déjà passer plus d'une journée sans manger et je n'en suis pas mort.

-Oui m ais je suis censé m'occuper de toi donc si je te dis de manger tu le fais point barre.

Stiles fixa Derek, se leva, repris son livre des mains de Derek, lui donna son assiette et se reprit ses recherche là où il les avait laissé. Derek reposa l'assiette de Stiles sur la table du salon et retournas s'asseoir. Quelques minutes plus tard Derek put surpris de voir Stiles manger tous en faisant ses recherches. Lorsqu'il eu finit Derek attendit que Stiles finisse son assiette et retournas à la cuisine faire la vaisselle. Il retournas au salon et se rassit en fixant Stiles, les gestes de l'adolescent le fascinait on aurait dit que Stiles faisait mille geste en même temps, ses gestes était fluides et rapides. Ce n'est qu'après avoir remarquer l'expression de Stiles que Derek comprit: l'adolescent ne faisait pas que survoler les pages de ses livres et les pages internet, tous ce sur quoi ses yeux se posait s'imprimait directement dans son cerveau et était analyser à une vitesse incroyable, Stiles n'était pas qu'un adolescent hyperactif, c'était une intelligence supérieur.

Stiles ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait il n'y avait plus que lui et ses recherches, il avait concentré l'intégralité de son cerveau sur cette activité, les informations s'accumulaient et heureusement qu'il avait pensé à mettre de la musique ça lui faisait oublier tous ce qui lui paraissait inutile et de cette manière il savait qu'il n'aurait pas mal à la tête comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un surplus d'information. Le cerveau de Stiles fonctionnait comme un ordinateur: sa mémoire ne pourrais jamais être pleine, mais si il y avait trop d'information d'un coup il y aurait un bug et cela se manifesterais par un mal de tête carabiné, la musique lui servait d'anti-virus pour information inutile. Tous ce qui ne pourrais pas lui servir était envoyé à la corbeille. La voix de Derek le sortis de ses pensé.

-Comment fait tu pour comprendre la moitié de ses textes? Il sont dans des langues que je ne reconnaît pas.

-Pour la plus part ce sont de très ancien livres. il sont écrit en latin, il y en a bien quelque uns écrit en français, les plus ancien que j'ai sont ceux qui sont devant toi ils sont écrits en grec pour celui qui a le couverture grise et celui avec la couverture orangé est entièrement en hiéroglyphe.

-Tu comprend vraiment toutes ces langues?

-Oui, quand j'étais au collège je m'ennuyait à n'apprendre que deux langues alors mon père à accepté que je prenne des cours particulier pour apprendre les langues que je voudrais, j'ai appris le latin, le grec, et j'ai fini par apprendre à lire les hiéroglyphe avec mon prof d'histoire.

-Tu parle quatre langues couramment?

-Non, je parle aussi l'anglais et et l'espagnol qui sont obligatoire au collège et au lycée quoique ça fait bien longtemps que les profs accepte que je sèche leur cours. En ce moment j'apprends à lire le braille et la langue des signes avec Lydia.

Derek fut scotché il avait bien comprit que Stiles était intelligent mais là... Il ne savait pas comment Stiles pouvait être le meilleur ami de Scott, c'est vrai quoi il fallait répéter les choses cinquante fois avant qu'il ne comprenne et Stiles lui parlait six langues couramment et en apprenais deux autres. Einstein pouvait retourner à l'école. Stiles recommença ses recherches et oublia Derek. Mais le fait que Stiles ne parle pas comme à son habitude inquiétait Derek alors pour oublier ça le loup-garou décida de se concentrer dur la musique. Ne reconnaissant pas la musique il décidas de se renseigner.

-Qu'est ce qu'on écoute comme musique? J'ai l'impression de la connaître.

-C'est normal c'est le CD sur lequel j'ai enregistrer les remix que j'ai fait.

-Tu remix des musiques?

-Oui, comme beaucoup de monde. Si tu veut tout savoir la musique que l'on écoute est le générique d'une vielle série que regardait ma mère quand elle était adolescentes, peut-être que tu connais ça s'appelait Teen Wolf.

-Je crois que mes sœur et ma mère regardait aussi.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa de la même manière Derek posait des questions à Stiles qui y répondait sans quitter l'écran de l'ordinateur ou ses livres des yeux. Scott amena les cours et les devoirs à Stiles au alentours de six heure et repartis immédiatement parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Alison. Quand il fut huit heure Derek refit à manger cette fois Stiles ne fit pas de caprice il mangea tous en faisant ces recherche. Le téléphone sonna et ses Derek qui alla répondre. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard et Stiles lui demanda qui avait appelé.

-C'était ton père, il est de garde cette nuits et voulait te prévenir qu'il ne rentrerais sûrement pas avant demain soir. Il m'a demander si je pouvais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu aille te coucher. Il à dit autre chose, que tu pouvait dormir dans sa chambre si tu en avait envie.

Stiles ne répondit pas et replongea dans son livre écrit en grec. Quand il fut presque onze heure les yeux de Derek se fermait tous seul mais il refusait de se laisser aller au sommeil. Stiles se rendant compte de son état lui dit:

-Si tu est fatigué tu peut aller te coucher.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, j'irais me coucher lorsque tu seras endormis.

-Dans ce cas là tu ne risque pas de dormir beaucoup. Je ne vais jamais me coucher avant au minimum minuit.

Derek fut surpris de la déclaration de Stiles. Le pauvres adolescent était lui aussi dans un état de fatigue important et il ne fallait pas être une créature surnaturelle pour s'en rendre compte. L'exercice qu'il faisait faire à son cerveau devait fatiguer son corps de treize ans. Alors que la fatigue allait l'emporter sur Derek il se réveilla en entendant un bruit sourd. En posant son regard sur Stiles il remarqua que l'adolescent s'était juste endormis et s'était écrouler sur le sol c'est livres l'avait suivit et lui servait à présent de couverture. Derek se leva prit Stiles dans ces bras et le monta dans sa chambre il le mit dans son lit et s'assit à coté de l'adolescent. Il trouva que Stiles était magnifique ainsi endormis.

Derek savait depuis quelques temps qu'il avait des sentiments pour Stiles mais il savait qu'il n'oserais jamais le lui dire. Ça avait commencer lorsqu'il s'était mis à rêver de l'adolescent puis petit à petit il avait eu envie de le protéger, de le prendre dans ces bras, de l'embrasser. Derek savait depuis longtemps qu'il était amoureux de Stiles mais il savait aussi qu'il ne l'avouerais jamais au jeune homme. Pris d'un élan de tendresse Derek se baissa et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Stiles ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser mais Derek senti tous son corps exploser. La première chose qu'il voulut faire quand il se releva fut de replonger sur les lèvres douce de Stiles mais il se retins, Stiles n'était qu'un adolescent et maintenant qu'il paraissait n'avoir que treize ans ce serait encore plus difficile de faire accepter cette relations, si relation il y avait. Mais même si Stiles était plus jeune il était aussi plus innocent ce qui faisait perdre la tête à Derek.

L'alpha quitta la chambre de Stiles et regagna le salon il fit du rangement dans les livres de Stiles, et s'endormit sur le canapé conscient que demain il passerait encore la journée avec Stiles sans avoir le droit de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Derek se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment: être en présence d'un ange, gentil, adorable, mignon, et en même temps en présence d'un démon, fourbe, cruel par certain aspect mais si beau.

Oui Stiles était un démon dans le corps d'un ange mais il était surtout aimé par un loup-garou qui ne lui avouerais jamais son amour par peur d'être rejeté.

**Salut mes louveteaux! Alors ce chapitre vous à plu?** **Dites moi tout, vous savez à quel point votre ressenti m'intéresse. Même si ça ne vous à pas plu dites moi pourquoi. Il faut du positif et du négatif pour avancer. Sinon, d'après vous comment ça vas se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Derek pourra-t-il enfin se déclarer? Stiles va-t-il trouver le moyens de redevenir celui qu'il était? Va-t-il comprendre les sentiment de Derek à son égard? Et est ce qu'un nouveau problème vas se montrer à l'horizon? Est ce que quelqu'un vas empercher cet amour d'exister? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de ****Transformation****. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut mes louveteaux ! Alors prêt à savoir ce qui vas se passer ? N'oubliez pas que Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que le Peter blond vénitien qui m'appartient. Sinon après ce petit rappel je vous invite à lire ****Transformation.**

Chapitre 4

Derek se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit Stiles hurler. Il se précipita dans la chambre de l'adolescent et arriva juste à temps pour voir un Kanima sauter par la fenêtre avec un Stiles inconscient dans les bras. Derek n'attendis pas et prit le même chemin que le lézard. Alors que Derek tournais au coin de la rue il senti le Kanima le griffer au niveau de la nuque et il s'écroula au bout de deux mettre, observant le Kanima kidnapper Stiles.

Lorsque Scott et le reste de la meute rejoignirent Derek à l'hôpital ils trouvèrent avec le shérif qui secouait Derek assez violemment.

-Où est mon fils ?

-Je vous répète que je ne le sais pas.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu pourrais t'occuper de lui et qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

-Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'un Kanima se faufilerait dans sa chambre en pleine nuit pour le kidnapper dans son sommeil.

Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de Jackson.

-Quoi vous ne croyez tous de même pas que c'est moi qui l'est enlevé ? Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié je ne suis plus un Kanima ! Et pourquoi j'aurais enlevé un gamin de treize ans ? Un Stiles de treize ans en plus.

-C'est vrai Jackson n'y est pour rien. Intervint Isaac.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer que Jackson n'y est pour rien ? Demanda Erica.

-C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te pousse à défendre MON petit ami.

-Je sais qu'il n'a rien fait parce que j'ai été avec lui toute la nuit. Vous vous n'en avez peut-être pas besoin mais moi je dois vraiment avoir une bonne notes au teste de chimie demain. Et comme Jackson m'a proposé de m'aider j'ai révisé avec lui.

Lydia et Erica se turent mais elles auraient pu jurer qu'Isaac et Jackson leurs cachaient quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec elles.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Dit Derek. Stiles à disparut et je n'ai aucune idée sur l'endroit où le Kanima aurait pu l'emmener.

-Peut-être que si on trouvait le maître on trouverait Stiles.

-Je ne pense pas que ce Kanima est un maître, il y avait quelque chose chez lui que Jackson n''avait pas.

-Et quoi donc ? Demanda le shérif.

-Il prenait soin de Stiles. On aurait dit que plus que l'enlever, il voulait protéger Stiles à tous prix, il le tenait d'une façon protectrice.

-C'est possible ? Je croyais que les Kanima étaient des lézards qui accomplissaient la vengeance de leur maître.

-C'est rare mais oui c'est possible.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la chambre où se tenais Deaton qui venait de parler. Le vétérinaire parcourra la chambre du regard et posa son regard sur le shérif.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le père de l'adolescent disparut.

-Comme je l'ai dit c'est une chose rare mais il arrive qu'une personne naisse sous la forme d'un Kanima et n'est aucun moyen de se transformer en humain si l'un des deux parents est été un Kanima, l'enfant est donc un Kanima tout au long de sa vie.

-Quel rapport avec mon fils ?

-Si le Kanima savait où habitait Stiles c'est qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué. Il se peut que le Kanima est vu Stiles quelque part et qu'il est décidé de le suivre pour une raison ou une autre, peut-être que Stiles à éveillé sa curiosité, peut-être qu'il l'a fait rire, ou peut-être …

Deaton ne finit pas sa phrase et plongea dans ces pensés, il arpenta la chambre en faisant le cent pas et depuis que la meute le connaissait il paraissait très nerveux et on aurait même pu dire que Deaton craignait quelque chose de plus dangereux que la mort.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il était confortablement installé sur quelque chose de confortable, on lui avait mit une couverture douce et chaude sur les épaules et une douce chaleur ce diffusait dans l'endroit où il était, Stiles n'avait vraiment aucune envie de bouger et la caresse dans ces cheveux ne lui donnait que plus envie de rester et coucher et de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Tout à coup l'image du Kanima dans sa chambre s'imposa dans son esprit et Stiles s'assit en vitesse dans le lit. Stiles chercha le Kanima des yeux mais ne le trouvas pas. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte souterraine que l'on avait aménagée. Il y avait un feu qui brulait au milieu de la grotte ce qui diffusait suffisamment de chaleur pour que l'on puisse se balader dans la grotte en T-shirt. Stiles était assis sur une pile de matelas, cinq ou six, et la couverture était une sorte d'imitation de peau de biche. Il y avait une table basse de chaque coté du lit. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait une grande table sorte de petite cascade qui se jetait dans un petit bassin et de l'autre coté une table avec une montagne de nourriture qui y avait été déposé. Stiles se leva et s'en approcha.

Alors qu'il était devant la table il remarqua qu'un petit bout de queue de lézard dépassait de sous la grande nappe blanche. Stiles se baissa et soulevas la nappe : le Kanima était recroquevillé contre le mur et fixait Stiles tous tremblant l'air stressé, du moins aussi stressé que peut l'être un Kanima.

-Viens, approche je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Étrangement Stiles ne se sentait pas en danger face à ce Kanima. Le Kanima s'approcha et vint renifler la main de Stiles qui recula sur ses gardes. La créature sortis de sous la table et s'assit au sol en face de Stiles comme l'aurais fait un chien.

-C'est toi qui à préparer tous ça ?

Le Kanima s'approcha de la table y prit quelque chose qu'il vint offrir à Stiles dont le visage s'illumina quand il vit ce que lui tendais le lézard. Il prit la barre de chocolat, ouvrit le sachet et commença à la manger. Stiles remarqua que tous ce qui était sur la table réunissaient tous ce que Stiles préférait boire et manger.

-Merci. Tu as préparé tous ça tous seul ?

Le Kanima hocha la tête et Stiles s'extasia de nouveau.

-Tu comprends tous ce que je te dis ?

Le Kanima hocha de nouveau la tête. Le lézard tourna le dos à l'adolescent et alla chercher quelque chose sur une table de nuit qui se trouvait à coté du lit. Lorsqu'il revint il tendit des vêtements à Stiles. Stiles observa les vêtements que lui avait donnés le lézard. Il y avait un survêtement noir, un T-shirt blanc, un sweat-shirt rouge, et un boxer Batman.

-Tu es allé me chercher des vêtements ?

Le Kanima acquiesça.

-Tu t'es permis de fouiller dans mes affaires ?

Le Kanima baissa la tête honteux. Stiles comprit que le Kanima n'était pas méchant et qu'il cherchait vraiment quelqu'un qui ne s'en prendrais pas à lui. Un peu hésitant Stiles lui donna une assiette pleine de crêpe.

-Je me demande comme tu as fait pour préparer ça. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es un vrai petit chef cuisinier. Peut importe dis moi plutôt comment on fait pour sortir d'ici Scott, mon père et les autre doivent s'inquiéter. Et Derek risque...

A la mention de Derek le Kanima montra les crocs, commença à grogner, et à sécréter son poison. Stiles recula, maintenant le Kanima faisait vraiment peur. Stiles trébucha et faillit finir dans le feu. Il continua à reculé jusqu'à trouver le lit sur lequel il monta, alla s'emmitoufler dans la couverture et se recroquevilla contre le mur. A cet instant Stiles n'était plus un adolescent de seize ans dans le corps d'un enfant de treize ans : Il était un enfant de treize ans terrorisé. Quand le Kanima croisa le regard de l'enfant, il baissa la tête de nouveaux et Stiles aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu le Kanima sangloter. Il n'eu pas le temps de vérifier ses dires que le Kanima relevait la tête grogna dans sa direction avant de s'enfuir en escaladant l'une des façades de la grotte souterraine. En voyant cela Stiles comprit qu'il se trouvait plusieurs mettre sous terre et qu'il n'était pas le prisonnier du maître du Kanima, il était le prisonnier du Kanima et le lézard n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie que les amis de Stiles viennent le sauver. Et surtout pas Derek.

* * *

Deaton tournais en rond depuis près de dix minutes et Isaac qui ne supportait plus cette situation mis fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

-Allez-vous oui ou non nous dire quel est le problème ?

-Vous savez tous que le Kanima cherche un maître ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Je pense que ce qui à poussé ce Kanima à kidnapper Stiles est qu'il le veuille comme maître. Il devait sûrement attendre que Stiles soit seul pour aller lui parler. Comme il est plus jeune il c'est dit que Stiles plierait plus facilement à avoir un lézard vengeur.

-C'est donc à cause de ce Kanima que Stiles à rajeuni ? Demanda Alison.

-Non. Aucun Kanima n'est capable de faire ça, par contre si il à préférer kidnapper Stiles c'est que quelque chose est déranger son plan. Il doit vouloir plus de Stiles que de l'avoir pour maître et quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'a inquiété et l'a poussé à sortir de l'ombre.

-Que peut-il bien vouloir de plus de Stiles ? Demanda Alison.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il le veut comme maître pour le manger ensuite ! S'écria Scott horrifié.

-Il ne veut pas le dévorer, murmura Derek, il veut s'unir à lui.

**Salut mes adorables louveteaux ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Allez dites moi tous vous savez que je m'intéresse réellement à ce que vous pensez. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de sauver Stiles savant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Que vas faire le Kanima ? Que vas faire Derek ? Stiles deviendra-t-il le maître du Kanima ? ****Si**** ils arrivent à sauver Stiles, est ce que Stiles accepteras-t-il d'abandonner le Kanima ? Y'auras-t-il d'autre révélation dans le prochain chapitre ? Stiles redeviendra-t-il lui-même vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de ****Transformation****.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut mes louveteaux ! Alors prêt à savoir ce qui vas se passer ? N'oubliez pas que Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ni les noms de musiques et d'artistes mentionnés dans ce chapitre, il n'y a que le Peter blond vénitien qui m'appartient. Sinon après ce petit rappel je vous invite à lire ****Transformation.**

**Chapitre 5.**

Cela faisait deux jours que Stiles avait disparu et Scott commençait vraiment à dépérir. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte mais personne ne faisait de commentaire. Ces deux derniers jours toute la meute avait passé tous son temps libre à chercher Stiles. Chercher son odeur, une trace de Stiles ou du Kanima, entendre sa voix…Rien de cela n'avait servis. Scott était tellement plongé dans ces pensé qu'il n'entendit pas son professeur de chimie s'approcher de lui.

-Monsieur McCall je comprends que vous soyez perdu sans monsieur Stilinski pour faire vos expériences mais ce n'est pas en regardant vos solutions qu'elles se mélangeront toutes seules.

Le professeur s'attendait à voir Scott mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois que son professeur lui faisait une réflexion fut surpris en voyant les yeux de l'adolescent devenir encore plus triste qu'avant. Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre mais lorsque la sonnerie retenti Scott ne réagit pas. Lydia fit signe au autres de partir devant et qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard et s'approcha de Scott.

-Scott il faut que tu te reprennes.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Scott. Comment veut-tu que je me reprenne alors que ça fait deux jours qu'on cherche Stiles sans trouver aucune trace de lui. On ne peut même pas lancer un avis de recherche pour un Stiles Stilinski de treize ans.

-Je sais que ça te fais du mal de ne pas savoir comment il va mais ce n'est pas en te morfondant sur ton sort que ça iras plus vite.

-Mademoiselle Martin, Monsieur McCall veuillez sortir de cette classe.

Lydia obéit mais Scott ne bougea pas. Monsieur Harris qui en avait assez s'approcha de Scott, mit ses mains sur la table et se pencha vers Scott.

-En quelles langues faut-il vous parler Monsieur McCall ? Est-ce que l'absence de monsieur Stilinski qui fait que vous ne compreniez pas ou bien est ce que vous cherchez à vous faire coller ?

Cela en fut trop pour Scott qui fondit en larme devant monsieur Harris. Les bras replié sur la table, sa tête dans ces bras Scott était incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Monsieur Harris ne sut pas comment réagir il avait souvent été blessant avec ces élève plus particulièrement avec Stilinski et McCall mais jamais aucun d'eux n'avait fondit en larmes même quand il était vraiment blessant. Doucement Harris essaya de calmer Stiles.

-Allons Monsieur McCall vous n'allez pas pleurez pour ça. J'ai déjà été bien plus blessant que ça avec vous et pourtant vous n'avez jamais pleurez.

-C'est de ma faute…Snif…Si j'étais resté avec lui…Plu…Plutôt que de rejoindre Alison…J'aurais pût faire quel…Quelque chose.

Les larmes de Scott redoublèrent et Harris fut perdu. « McCall pense que c'est de sa faute si Stilinski est malade ? » Se demanda Harris. Le professeur de chimie tapota doucement l'épaule de Scott et le força à relever la tête mais Scott refusa de regarder son professeur. Le plus vieux contournas la table et se planta à coté de Scott.

-McCall reprenez-vous ! Ce qui arrive à Stilinski n'est certainement pas de votre faute.

-Vous croyez ?

-Si votre ami ne sait pas prendre de lui seul à son âge tans pis s'il tombe malade, ce n'est pas comme si ça vie était en jeu. Ce qui je pense est dommage.

Scott recommença à pleurer mais cette fois il se jeta dans les bras de son professeur.

-Je plaisantais McCall, je ne veux pas que votre ami meurt. S'inquiéta Harris qui pensait être la raison des pleurs de Scott.

-Vous êtes…Snif… gentil au final.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Harris qui songea sérieusement à se faire muter au Paraguay. Encore mieux en France, c'est bien la France, beau pays, riche culture, de plus d'après ce que Harris avait entendu de certain professeur les élèves Français n'était ni stupide, ni arrogant et avait même un excellent niveau d'étude, oui Harris allait demander sa mutation en France.

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité Harris remarqua que Scott ne pleurait plus mais qu'il ne lâchait pas pour autant.

-Veuillez me lâcher tous de suite.

-On vous à déjà dit que vous étiez confortable ? Si j'avais su je vous aurais fait un câlin plus tôt.

-Rentrez chez vous McCall vous commencez à délirer.

Scott fit ce que son professeur lui demandait. Il était sur le chemin pour renter chez lui quand l'image de Stiles lui vint en mémoire. Il prit une autre direction et se rendit chez son meilleur ami. Arrivé chez son meilleur ami il se précipita dans la chambre de l'humain. En entrant la première chose qu'il vit fur Derek assit sur le lit de Stiles, un CD entre les mains alors que de la musique s'échappaient de la chaine-Hifi.

-Derek ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi doué avec un ordinateur. Je ne savais pas qu'il était doué tout cours. Après cette chanson il ne me restera plus que celui là à écouter.

Le CD que tenais Derek entre ses main était bleu, avec un petit loup dont les paroles était retranscrit en orange et qui disait « Don't touch me ! ». Scott tournas son regard vers la chaine-Hifi et remarqua une pile de CD entassé devant et à coté de l'appareil.

-Le CD que tu tiens est **le** CD de sa collection. Il n'y à que son père qui à le droit de l'écouter, il m'a toujours interdit de m'en approcher. Tous ce que je sais c'est que toutes les chansons de ce CD sont chantées par Stiles.

-Stiles aime chanter ?

-Le shérif m'a toujours dit que c'était l'un des plus grand point commun entre Stiles et sa mère.

Derek ne répondit pas, se leva et s'approcha de la chaine-Hifi. Il enleva le CD précédent qui venait tous juste de se finir et mis celui qu'il avait dans les mains. La voix de Stiles se fit alors entendre.

« - Alors toi qui écoute ce CD je te préviens tous de suite: je te conseil de reposer ce CD ou tu l'as trouvé parce que si je découvre que tu t'es permis d'écouter ce CD c'est que tu t'est permis de fouiller dans ma chambre et ça c'est dangereux. Si je te retrouve je t'égorge…Avec mes dents.»

Derek laissa échapper un petit rire sans émotion, la piste changea et une musique douce musique sortis des enceintes rapidement accompagné par la voix de Stiles. Derek reconnut assez finalement la chanson «Wherever You Will Go».

* * *

Si Stiles ne se trompait pas cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait été kidnapper par le Kanima. Il avait essayer d'escalader la façade de la grotte mais il était tombé il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est si le Kanima ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Le Kanima disparaissait souvent pour revenir plus tard les bras chargé de nourriture, en général la nourriture préféré de Stiles.

Stiles se sentait étrangement seul quand le Kanima s'en allait alors il chantait.

Lorsque Stiles arrêta de chanter il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, il remarqua que le Kanima était couché au pied du lit, et semblait somnoler. Le Kanima ne montait que très rarement sur le lit, souvent il regardait Stiles et attendait qu'il lui fasse signe ou lui dise de monter sur le lit. L'adolescent descendis du lit et s'approcha du Kanima. Il observa le Kanima quelques seconde avant de soupirer.

-Tu est un Kanima étrange.

Le Kanima ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses orbes vertes dans les yeux marrons de Stiles. Ça aussi c'était une chose que faisait souvent le Kanima: regarder Stiles dans les yeux, comme si il aimait les yeux de Stiles, la première fois que Stiles avait observé le phénomène il s'était dit que c'était une coïncidence. Mais la fois suivantes le Kanima avait passé plus de dix minutes à regarder Stiles dans les yeux. Stiles avait remarqué beaucoup de chose tout aussi étrange: le Kanima s'inquiétait toujours quand Stiles se blessait, il regardait Stiles dormir assis à coté du lit, il détestait quand Stiles prononçait le nom de Derek.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais quand je suis fatigué je me comporte véritablement comme un gosse de treize ans.

Le Kanima ne répondit pas mais il commença à frapper sur le sol comme si il voulait donner un rythme à Stiles.

-Tu aime la musique?

Le Kanima hocha la tête. Il continua de frapper le sol et au bout d'un moment il grogna.

-Tu veut que je chante?

Le Kanima acquiesça de nouveau.

-Qu'est ce que tu veut que je te chante? Tu as une préférence?

Le Kanima haussa les épaules. Stiles ferma les yeux et essaya de choisir quelle chanson chanté au Kanima.

-Tu as de la chance je vais te chanter ma chanson préférer: «Wherever You Will Go».

La proposition eu l'air de plaire au Kanima car il arrêta de frapper le sol pour pouvoir entendre la voix de Stiles. Stiles se laissa envahir par les notes de musique de la chanson, il l'avait écouté et chanté si souvent que maintenant il pouvait chanter les paroles tout en se servant de sa mémoire pour se rappeler la mélodie.

**-So lately, been wondering**  
(_Récemment, je me demandais)_  
**Who will be there to take my place**  
(_Qui pourrait prendre ma place ici)_  
**When I'm gone you'll need love**  
(_Quand je serai parti tu auras besoin d'amour)_  
**To light the shadows on your face**  
(_Pour éclairer les traits de ton visage)_  
**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**  
(_Si une grande vague devait se briser et se brise sur nous tous)_  
**Then between the sand and stone**  
(_Alors entre le sable et la pierre)_  
**Could you make it on your own**  
(_Pourrais-tu te débrouiller toute seule)_

Derek se laissa emporte par la voix de Stiles, il avait l'impression que la voix de Stiles l'emmenait dans un autre univers. Il s'imaginait sur la plage parlant avec Stiles qui lui disait tous ces mots comme si il allait le quitter pour toujours. Mais Derek ne veut pas que Stiles l'abandonne, il ne veut pas que quelqu'un remplace l'adolescent pour lui donner de l'amour, éclairer son visage, il ne veut pas se débrouiller tous seul, il ne veut pas se séparer de SON Stiles. Parce que oui Stiles était à lui, c'était son compagnon.

Stiles était ailleurs, il ne se trouvait plus dans une grotte avec un Kanima, il était dans un endroit paradisiaque avec quelqu'un dont il ne voyait que la silhouette. Il supposa qu'il s' agissait de Lydia ou peut-être de son père. Il était peut-être en train de dire adieu à la fille qu'il avait poursuivi depuis la primaire, après tous une fois qu'il aurait leurs diplômes, il se séparerons sûrement tous. Peut-être qu'il disait ces mots à son père car il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à la prochaine bêtise qu'il ferait avec Scott et qu'il voulait que son père sache ce qu'il ressentait. Stiles ne savait pas, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il faisait ce rêve lorsqu'il chantait cette chanson, un jours il finirais bien par découvrir ce qu'il signifiait.

Lorsque Stiles entame le refrain sa voix change comme si il voulait dire quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à faire comprendre, comme si il manquait quelque chose pour qu'il puisse être comprit.

**-If I could, then I would**  
(_Si je pouvais, alors je voudrais)_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
(_Aller n'importe où, où tu iras)_  
**Way up high or down low**  
(_Sur un chemin qui va très haut ou très bas)_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
(_Aller n'importe où, où tu iras_ )

Stiles était sincère. Il voulait vraiment rester là près de cette personne pour toujours, la protéger, il voulait l'aider à combattre les moments les plus sombre et sourire avec lui dans les moments les plus heureux. Suivre cette personne jusqu'au bout du monde, Stiles comprit pour la première fois depuis des mois que ce n'était pas son père qu'il voyait, il aimait cette personne tout autant que son père mais d'un amour différent.

Derek fut frapper par la véracité de ses parole. Tous ce que disait le parole était exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles. Il aurait été capable de tous quitter pour l'adolescent: son territoire, sa meute, son statu d'Alpha. Il aurait suivi Stiles même en enfer si l'adolescent le lui avait demandé.

**-And maybe, I'll find out**  
(_Et peut-être, je trouverai)_  
**A way to make it back someday**  
(_Une façon de réparer cela un jour)_  
**To watch you, to guide you**  
(_Pour te voir, te guider)_  
**Through the darkest of your days**  
(_A travers le plus sombre de tes jours)_  
**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**  
(_Si une grande vague devait se briser et se brise sur nous tous)_  
**Then I hope there's someone out there**  
(_Alors j'espère qu'il y a quelqu'un ici)_  
**Who can bring me back to you**  
(_Qui pourra me ramener à toi_ )

Derek sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait envie de voir Stiles, de regarder au plus profond de ses yeux et d'y voir l'innocence, le courage, la loyauté...Tous ce à quoi il pensait lorsqu'il voyait Stiles. Il voulait tellement retrouver son compagnon, le prendre dans ces bras et ne plus jamais le laisser s'en aller loin de lui. Il n'était pas le seul, son loup grognait il voulait que quelqu'un lui remmène celui qui lui était destiné. Il voulait que Stiles l'aide dans ces choix futurs, il était tellement intelligent, il aurait fait l'Alpha parfait, même pour Derek qui n'aurait pas hésité une seul seconde à se faire dicter sa conduite par un adolescent.

Stiles remarqua que les yeux de la personne en face de lui avait de magnifique yeux: des yeux vert profond, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de personne qui avait des yeux aussi beau, même ceux de Lydia n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de cette couleur.

Stiles chanta le couplet suivant avec une voix un peu pressé on aurait dit sue cette fois-ci il allait enfin connaître le visage de la personne dont il rêvait chaque nuit.

**-Run away with my heart**  
(_Je m'enfuis avec mon cœur)_  
**Run away with my hope**  
(_Je m'enfuis avec mon espoir)_  
**Run away with my love**  
(_Je m'enfuis avec mon amour_ )

Derek s'effondre ses jambes ne le porte plus. Il l'a laissé partir, il aurait dû assumé ses sentiments, il aurait dû avouer à Stiles qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Stiles.

Stiles voit des cheveux cours apparaître sur la tête de la personne qu'il imagine, bientôt il seras de qui il s' agit. Il sent son cœur accélérer, et en même temps il à l'impression que ce n'est pas son cœur qu'il ressent s'agiter, comme si il n'y avait qu'un cœur pour deux personnes.

**-I know now, just quite how**  
(_Je sais maintenant, à peu près comment)_  
**My life and love might still go on**  
(_Ma vie et mon amour pourraient continuer)_  
**In your heart, in your mind**  
(_Dans ton coeur, dans ton esprit)_  
**I'll stay with you for all of time**  
(_Je resterai avec toi pour tout le temps_ )

Les larmes coules à présent sur les joues de Derek. Il sait que Scott s'est précipité près de lui mais il ne comprend pas ce que l'adolescent lui dit, il n'entend que la voix de Stiles. Il se rappelle comment Stiles est entré dans sa vie. Il se rappelle qu'avant le fils du shérif l'agaçait à parler tous le temps, à se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Il se rappelle que Stiles à passer deux heures à le maintenir dans une piscine gelé alors que lui, Derek qui frimait parce qu'il était Alpha était paralysé, et que malgré ça Stiles ne s'en est jamais vanté. Il se rappelle aussi que c'est à ce moment là qu'il à commencer à aimer Stiles, quand il était collé au corps de l'adolescent et que bien qu'il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la peur. Il sait aussi qu'il adore le sarcasme de Stiles, plus d'une fois il à faillit rire à la répartie de l'humain mais à chaque fois il se retenait comme il pouvait. Il se rappelle qu'il y à deux jours il a passer la journée avec l'adolescent et qu'il a découvert une parti de l'intelligence de Stiles, et qu'il a enfin eu le courage de goutter ses lèvres qui le tentaient depuis si longtemps. Le loup en Derek pousse un profond cris de désespoir, de douleur et d'amour mélangé.

Stiles voit les traits de l'homme se dessiné et un hoquet de surprise lui échappe. Il ne sait pas encore si il à raison mais au fond de lui il sait qu'il à reconnut l'homme qui hante ces nuits depuis si longtemps.

**-If I could turn back time**  
(_Si je pouvais faire remonter le temps)_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
(_J'irai n'importe où où tu iras)_  
**If I could make you mine**  
(_Si je pouvais te faire mienne)_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
(_J'irai n'importe où où tu iras)_  
**I'll go wherever you will go**  
(_J'irai n'importe où où tu iras_ )

Dés que la chanson ce termine Derek éteint la chaine-Hifi: Si une seul chanson à réussit à le mettre dans cette état il n'ose pas imaginé ce que ça donneras si il écoute tous le CD de Stiles sans l'adolescent à coté de lui.

-Derek? Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

-Il faut que l'on retrouve Stiles. On doit le retrouver, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Je sais que le Kanima le veut comme compagnon mais de là à le mettre en danger...

-Tu ne comprend pas Scott, si Stiles s'unit au Kanima je deviendrait fou et je tuerais tous ce qui ce trouve sur mon passage...Jusqu'à ce que j'ai enfin retrouver Stiles.

-On ne sait même pas où chercher.

Le portable de Scott sonne, lorsqu'il décroche c'est pour tomber sur une Erica qui lui cri dessus.

«- Scott çà fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que j'essaie de te joindre. Où est tu?»

-Chez Stiles. Que ce passe-t-il?

«-Jackson à chercher la piste du Kanima toute la journée...Et il l'a trouver. On sait ou retrouver Stiles. Rejoins-nous le plus vite possible à l'entré de la foret et amène Derek avec toi.»

-On arrive tous de suite.

Scott raccroche et Derek n'ont qu'un regard à échangés pour se comprendre. Dix minutes plus tard ils ont rejoins le reste de la meute.

* * *

Stiles rouvre les yeux pour tomber sur un Kanima endormit. Les larmes coules sur le visage de l'enfant sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les en empêcher ou pour les essuyer. Au bout de vingts minutes le Kanima se réveille, les sanglots de Stiles l'ont réveillé. L'animal fixe Stiles l'air complètement perdu comme si il lui demandait «Est ce que çà vas?».

-Je suis amoureux de Derek. Fut la seul chose que dit Stiles avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglot.

* * *

**Salut les louveteaux! Je m'excuse de ce long chapitre, qui ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais il fallait vraiment que je l'écrive comme cela c'est primordiale pour la suite. Sinon d'après vous: Comment vas réagir le Kanima à l'annonce de Stiles? La meute arriveras-t-elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Stiles et Derek vont-il s'avouer leur sentiments ? Et Stiles retrouveras-t-il enfin son apparence? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de Transformation. **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut les louveteaux ! Tout d'abord je vous demande pardon pour se retard inexcusable. Je tien à vous rappelez que les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part le Peter blond vénitiens eux yeux vert et le nouveau Kanima. Je vous invite à lire le chapitre 6 de ****Transformation****. **

**Chapitre 6 **

Le Kanima braqua son regard sur Stiles. Un regard de fou. Le Kanima commença à s'approcher de Stiles qui recule, saisit d'une peur qui lui tord l'estomac. A chaque pas que faisaient le Kanima, la créature devenais de plus en plus transparente. Lorsque Stiles se retrouvas plaqué contre la paroi de la caverne le lézard avait disparut mais la peur ne quittait plus Stiles qui ne savait pas si la disparition du Kanima était une bonne chose ou non. Alors que Stiles allait se détacher du mur quelque chose se planta devant lui.

-Toi ?! S'exclama Stiles.

Devant Stiles se tenait un enfant d'environs treize ans avec des cheveux blond vénitiens et, il faut l'avouer, de magnifique yeux verts émeraudes.

-C'est de ta fautes si j'ai rajeuni !

-Je veux t'empêcher d'aimer ce sale Derek. Cracha l'enfant avec un dégout non dissimulé.

-Ne l'insulte…

- Tu vas grandir et l'aimer et je refuse que tu deviennes comme cet homme : un adulte qui ne sait pas aimer, égoïste, rancunier et tous ce que sont les adultes.

-C'est toi qui contrôlait ce Kanima et tu m'as kidnappé pour que je ne voie plus Derek. Mais je vais te dire un truc mon vieux : ton petit plan n'as pas fonctionné parce que grâce à toi j'ai comprit que j'aimais Derek.

-De toute façons vous deux ensembles c'est impossible, tu es trop bien pour lui. Il ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime. Pour lui tu es juste quelqu'un qui peut lui rendre service, il se sert de toi, tu n'as rien vu mais moi je vois son petit manège. Il va t'utiliser jusqu'à ce que tu ne lui serve plus et après il te laissera tomber comme si tu n'étais rien.

-Tu mens ! Derek n'est pas comme ça !

-Non tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison, mais peut importe puisque tu semble aimer les adulte on va jouer comme des adultes.

Le petit blond se colla contre Stiles et l'embrassa de force. Stiles se débattis mais l'autre était plus fort que lui, le blond attrapa les mains de Stiles et les plaquas au dessus de la tête de l'adolescent.

- Lâche-moi. Ordonna Stiles.

-Non.

-Sale gosse.

-Tu peux m'appeler Peter.

Stiles se débâti comme un diable mais il avait l'impression de se fatiguer pour rien. Alors la solution lui vint naturellement à l'esprit. Il hurla.

-DEREK !

Peter fut surpris d'entendre le cri remplie de peur et en même temps d'espoir que venais de pousser Stiles. Il recula et énervé gifla Stiles, qui tomba au sol et qui fut un peu sonné lorsque sa tête rencontra violement le sol, et un peu de sang s'écoulait de l'arcade sourcilière de Stiles. Peter s'approcha et se baissa vers Stiles.

-Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de ce type devant moi. Sinon tu peux me croire tu risque de souffrir et je détesterais devoir te faire du mal.

Peter s'assit à califourchon sur Stiles encore un peu sonné et alors qu'il allait de nouveau l'embrasser quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille et le projeta en l'air, Peter traversa la caverne avant de s'écrouler sur le lit.

La personne qui avait attaqué Peter attrapa Stiles par le bras et le prit dans ces bras, avec la ferme intention de protéger Stiles.

-Derek ? Tu m'as entendu ? Demandait Stiles sonné qui ne savait même plus ce qu'il se passait et où il était.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de lui et te ramener au près de ton père.

Stiles fit un sourire timide à Derek avant de poser sa tête contre le torse du loup-garou et de se laisser aller au sommeil, sachant que l'Alpha le protègerais. Peter se releva et revint près de Stiles.

-Laisse-le. Tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre.

-Stiles n'est pas un objet, c'est une personne. Si il ne veut pas rester avec toi tu n'as pas à l'y obligé. Il doit faire ses propre choix et avoir le droit de dire « non » si quelque chose ne lui plait pas. Tu devrais lui demander son avis avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu ose dire ça ! Moi au moins je ne me permets pas de le toucher dans son sommeil !

-De quoi est ce que tu parle ?

-Tu me fais la morale sur le fait que je devrais lui demander son avis mais toi tu ne lui à rien demander quand tu l'as embrassé.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je…

Derek ne termine pas sa phrase les garçons devant lui a raison, il n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de goutter les lèvres de Stiles sans son autorisation. Il aurait dû dire de but en blanc à quel point il l'aimait, mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait dire quelque chose à l'adolescent il était blessant et froid car il ne voulait pas que Stiles, ne se moque de lui ou dans le pire des cas lui brise le cœur. Le fait d'avoir Stiles dans ses bras, lui donna encore plus envie de protéger l'adolescent. Alors qu'il en était là dans ses réflexions il vit que deux Kanima commençaient à apparaitre. L'un deux attaqua Derek qui ne put qu'esquiver l'attaque. Les deux Kanima attaquaient chacun leurs tours Derek qui ne pouvait rien faire que d'esquiver les coups. Au bout de dix minutes l'un des Kanima réussit à griffer Stiles à l'avant-bras.

-Derek ! Stiles ! Cria la voix d'Erica.

Toute la meute se trouvait plus loin derrière Derek qui le rejoignit aussi vite que possible. Scott, Isaac, Peter et Jackson aidèrent Derek à repousser les Kanima et les filles et Deaton s'occupait de Stiles. Les deux Kanima furent projeté en arrière et ils partirent tous les deux en fumé lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans le feu au milieu de la pièce. Peter, le blond, commença à voler à deux mètres clinquantes du sol.

-A bah alors cette fois ces le ponpon. S'écria Scott. On va devoir se battre contre une fée.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une fée Scott, regarde il n'as pas d'aile. Intervint Isaac.

-On s'en fou. S'exclama Jackson.

Les trois garçons attaquèrent Peter avec l'aide de Derek et Peter, le loup-garou. Le Peter volant, s'envola encore plus haut mais au moment où Derek l'attaqua il fit apparaître une petite dague avec laquelle il se défendit. La dague se planta dans l'épaule de Derek qui l'arracha avec rage.

-Derek, souffla Stiles encore endormit.

Derek attrapa la cheville du blond et le projeta dans la direction des flammes. A quelque mètre du feu le blond s'immobilisa dans l'air et tourna son regard vers Stiles. Toutes les personne présentent dans la pièce, et consciente, fixaient intensément le petit garçon volant. Deaton finissait tout juste de soigner la tête de Stiles. Les yeux émeraude du garçon prirent leur teinte verte chlorophylle.

-Comment ose-t-il s'inquiéter pour toi alors que tu n'es qu'un loup-garou insensible.

Peter se jeta violemment sur Derek et commença à planter sa petite dague dans le corps de Derek qui ne voyait pas les coups du garçon venir tellement il était rapide. Alors que Peter allait trancher la gorge de Derek la voix des filles retentirent dans la caverne.

-Ca suffit ! S'écrièrent-elles en même temps.

Peter se re-envola et alla se reposer sur une pierre en hauteur.

-Tu ne voies pas que Stiles n'est pas amoureux de toi ? Demanda Lydia.

-Il faut que tu arrête de te comporter comme un gamin, s'il ne veut pas de toi tu abandonne. Dit Erica.

-Ce n'est pas en essayant de le forcer à t'aimer que Stiles te tomberas dans les bras. Continua Alison.

-C'est facile à dire pour vous, ce n'est pas l'une de vous qui veut lui plaire, vous ne pensez qu'à ces abrutis de loups-garous. Lydia tu ne pense qu'à ton petit Jackson, lui qui est soit disant parfait mais qui n'as même pas l'ombre de la gentillesse de Stiles. Alison tu ne pense qu'à Scott mais il ne sera jamais aussi intelligent que Stiles.

-Ca c'est bien vrai. Approuva l'autre Peter.

-Et toi Erica qu'y à t'il d'autre que ton cher et tendre Isaac qui compte ? Lui qui ne sera jamais aussi amusant que Stiles. Chacune de vous trois aime l'un des ses idiots alors qu'ils ne sont rien comparer à Stiles. Il n'y à que Derek qui à compris la véritable valeur de Stiles mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il veuille me l'arracher.

Peter se tournas vers Derek ses yeux vers brillaient dans la caverne, Derek aurait put jurer que même ses yeux à lui ne se voyait pas autant.

-Tu veux te servir de lui et lui faire du mal parce que lui est heureux et que toi tu as eu une vie misérable.

-Non.

Derek se déplaça avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait et s'approcha de Peter.

-Tu te trompe je ne veux pas faire souffrir Stiles. Je l'aime réellement. Comme tu l'as dit il est gentil, drôle, intelligent, mais il est aussi beau, loyal, courageux, il est toujours prêt à aider les autres même s'il se met en danger. Personne n'est comparable à lui. Je ne veux que le protéger, l'entendre rire, râler, parler pendant des heures, mais c'est impossible à cause de toi.

-Que…

-Tu le rends malheureux, tu lui fais du mal, tu lui fais peur, Stiles aime pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements, mais toi ce que tu lui fais subir est pire encore que si tu l'enfermais dans une cage.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Peter, il ne voulait pas que Stiles aime Derek mais il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Stiles. Il devait faire un choix : soit il gardait Stiles au près de lui mais dans ce cas à il prendrait le risque de rendre Stiles malheureux soit il le laissait partir avec Derek et Stiles serais heureux. Les yeux de Peter redevinrent vert émeraude.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que Stiles soit malheureux, je ne le supporterais pas. Mais je veux que tu en prennes soins si jamais Stiles devait souffrir par ta faute je reviendrais et je l'emmènerais avec moi.

Peter s'envola et disparut de la caverne. Derek reprit Derek dans ces bras et toute la meut ressortis de la caverne afin de ramener Stiles à son père. Durant le trajet Lydia posa une question à Derek.

-C'est vrai e qu'as dit ce gosse ? Tu aime Stiles ?

-Oui. Répondit simplement Derek.

Personne ne fit de commentaire. Derek se rendit chez le shérif, alors que les adolescents rentraient tous chez eux sur ordres de leur Alpha. Dés que la porte fut ouverte et que John vit Stiles, il l'arracha des bras de Derek pour le prendre dans les siens.

-Merci Derek. Tu m'as ramené la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Allez viens avec moi.

Derek ne répondit pas et suivit le shérif qui parlait à son fils tout en montant le plus rapidement possible les marches de l'escalier. Arrivé dans la chambre de Stiles, John déposa son fils sur son lit et dit à Derek :

-Reste avec lui, le temps que j'appelle Mélissa pour qu'elle vienne voir son état.

Derek n'eu pas le temps de répondre que déjà il était seul avec le fils du shérif. Stiles commençait à se réveiller et pose son regard sur Derek.

-Derek ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ton père m'as demandé de te surveillé.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Stiles essaya de se lever sans succès. Derek l'attrapa sous les bras et l'assit dans son lit. Puis jeta la couverture sur les épaules de Stiles, qui le fixait intensément.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Comment je te regarde ? Je te regarde de la même façon que d'habitude. Tu commence à te faire des idées.

Derek ne répondit pas, les battements du cœur de Stiles avait accélérer, signe que l'adolescent mentait, mais Derek ne voulait pas bousculer l'adolescent après ce qui lui était arrivé. Stiles baissa la tête, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'est sentiments pour Lydia avait changée pour se transformer en amitié, et que des sentiments amoureux était nés pour Derek.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose. Dirent le loup-garou et l'humain en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et Stiles fit signe à Derek de commencer.

-C'est assez difficile à croire…Commença le loup.

Derek se mit une gifle mentale, il ne pouvait pas dire à l'adolescent qu'il l'aimait ! Oui c'est vrai Stiles avait murmuré son nom dans son sommeil mais juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pas parce qu'il avait le moindre sentiment pour l'Alpha. Mais Derek se lança.

-Je trouve que tu as été très courageux avec le Kanima, et ne t'inquiète pas je ferais en sorte que rien ne t'arrive et que tu retrouve ta véritable apparence le plus vite possible. Et toi que voulais tu dire ?

-Je…Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

Le shérif revint dans la chambre, Derek le salua et s'en alla. Laissant John se retrouver avec son fils. L'Alpha rentra chez lui avec un sentiment d'échec lui tordant l'estomac et son loup hurlant de douleur et de désespoir de pouvoir un jour avouer à son compagnon qu'il l'aimait.

**Salut les louveteaux ! Alors ce nouveaux chapitre vous à plu ? Je peux tout à fait comprendre que vous m'en vouliez, j'aurais dû poster plus tôt mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors d'après vous est-ce que Derek avoueras un jour c'est sentiments à Stiles ? Stiles feras-t-il le premier pas ? Et surtout est ce que la fin vous plairas ? Vous le saurez dans le dernier chapitre de ****Transformation****. **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut les louveteaux ! Je vous rappelle que Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il n'y à que le Peter blond vénitien qui m'appartient. Sur ses bonnes paroles je vous invite à lire le dernier chapitre de ****Transformation****. **

**Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Stiles avait été retrouvé par la meute et il lui arrivait presque de regretter le temps où il était prisonnier du Kanima. Toute la meute, Deaton et son père avait décidé que Stiles ne devait plus être seul même la nuit, pas que ça le dérange de dormir avec son père ou un autre membre de la meute quand son paternel était au poste, mais il y avait des limites…Stiles ne pouvait même plus sortir dans le jardin seul. Il n'avait plus le droit d'ouvrir la fenêtre, ce qui était une torture au vu de la chaleur étouffante. Mais le pire c'est qu'il adorait chanter mais détestait le faire devant quelqu'un autre que son père et que souvent son père n'était pas là. En plus depuis que Scott avait eu la stupide idée de dire à tout le monde que Stiles chantait bien tout le monde voulait l'écouter. Le pire était qu'Erica et Lydia semblait déterminée à l'entendre chater et elle avait des arguments…Percutant.

-Stiles, si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte je la défonce ! Prévint Erica.

-Stiles ! Cria de nouveau Lydia. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous empêcher de t'entendre chanter.

-Tu te trompe il s'agit de ma voix, j'en fais ce que je veux.

-Soit tu ouvre soit je te jure que cette porte iras s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face. Continua la louve.

-T'as pas le droit. Derek t'as formellement interdit de casser quoi que ce soit chez moi. Mon père à dit que si je voulais rester seul dans ma chambre j'en avais le droit tant que je n'ouvrais pas la fenêtre.

-Il a raison. Confirma Lydia.

-Je trouve ça injuste que Derek et Scott ai le droit de t'entendre et pas nous. Se plaignit Erica.

Stiles entendit les filles partirent et descendre les escaliers, quelques secondes plus tard le son de la télévision du salon retentit.

Scott et Derek allait payer très cher le fait d'avoir osé désobéir à son avertissement enregistré. Scott savait que personne à part son père n'avait le droit de l'écouter et malgré ça il n'avait même pas essayé d'empêcher Derek d'écouter ce CD. Depuis que Stiles avait découvert que son ami avait trahit sa confiance, il avait péter un câble, lui avait hurlé dessus, avant de lui dire clairement « Je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole. » Et Scott s'était effondré en larme, suppliant son ami de lui pardonné mais Stiles ne l'avait pas écouté et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Stiles pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses mais là Scott avait brisé sa confiance en lui. Son ex-meilleur ami savait exactement ce que représentait la musique pour Stiles mais il s'était permis de le trahir quand même. Quand à Derek et bien l'adolescent aurait juré que c'était le loup qui l'évitait ce qui lui faisait du mal d'un coté mais de l'autre l'arrangeait.

Stiles alluma son ordinateur et commença à écouter de la musique. Il décida de commencer à faire du tri dans ses dossiers informatiques quand il tomba sur un vieux dossier qu'il avait presque oublié. Ce dossier avait une forme de clé de sol, Stiles savait qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour l'ouvrir parce que c'était lui qui avait créé tous ce qu'il se trouvait dedans. Un peu hésitant il cliqua sur le dossier et une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit.

Dans cette fenêtre il y avait une barre pour taper le mot de passe et juste au dessus une photo de Stiles quand il était enfant avec sa mère. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Stiles. Il se souvenait exactement du jour où cette photo avait été prise : Stiles était encore en classe de CP et c'était le spectacle de fin d'année de Stiles. Le jeune garçons avait été choisi par le professeur pour chanter la chanson final et çà avait été un succès. A la fin du spectacle sa mère l'avait félicité et lui avait dit « Tu as une voix magnifique mon chérie, je suis sûr que si tu le voulais plus tard tu serais une star international. » Et son père les avait prit tous les deux en photo. A partir de ce jour Stiles s'était mis à chater de plus en plus souvent avec sa mère. Alors qu'un jour il faisait des gâteaux pour l'anniversaire de son père John avait décidé de les filmer en train de chanter avec sa maman. John les filmait de plus en plus souvent et lorsque Claudia est morte John avait offert un CD à Stiles sur lequel il y avait toutes les vidéos qu'il avait prises. Stiles l'avait copié sur son ordinateur et avait rendu le CD à son père.

Stiles pleurait silencieusement, après la mort de sa mère il n'avait plus été capable de chanter comme avant, d'ailleurs il ne s'était remis à chater qu'en deuxième année de collège mais uniquement dans sa chambre, pour le malheur de son père qui lui aurait voulu que Stiles chante de nouveaux comme avant. Au fil du temps Stiles s'était remis à chanter tous le temps mais uniquement seul ou devant son père.

Stiles tapa sur la barre d'accès les mots « Claudia & Stiles » et le dossier s'ouvrit. Il devait y avoir une centaine de vidéo et encore plus de bande son, mais pour Stiles il n'y avait rien, car toute ces image n'était pas réellement sa maman avec qui il avait si souvent chanté. Stiles cliqua sur la première vidéo et elle se lança.

La première chose que vit Stiles fut le sourire de sa mère qui plutôt que de lui redonné le sourir eu l'effet d'un millier de d'épées qui le transperçait. Stiles apparût juste auprès de sa mère et ils commencèrent à chater. Stiles décida que même si cela lui faisait mal il devait finir de regarder cette vidéo.

La chanson que chatèrent Stiles et Claudia fut « DJ Ease My Mind » de _Niki & The Dove. _Lorsque le refrain commença Stiles ne put s'empêcher de chanter, à présent il se foutait de qui pouvait l'entendre, tout ce qui comptait était de chater avec sa mère même si ce n'était qu'une vidéo de sa mère parce que à ce moment là il avait l'impression qu'il était avec elle.

Prit dans son élan il n'entendit pas les filles se précipiter devant la porte de sa chambre et l'écouter, ni ne remarqua que la fenêtre de sa chambre avait été ouverte et que quelqu'un se glissait dans la pièce. Quand il eu finit de chanter, il entendit vaguement les filles lui demander une autre chanson mais il ne pouvait plus chanter, sa voix était étouffer pas ses sanglot, Erica devait sûrement l'entendre mais elle dû juger préférable de la laisser tranquille car bientôt il n'y avait plus personne derrière la porte.

Alors que les sanglots de Stiles s'accentuèrent, deux bras virent se refermer autour de sa taille. Stiles se retourna et sans regarder le visage de celui qui s'occupait de lui il enfouit son visage dans le T-shirt de la personne. Une main vint lui caresser les cheveux, pendant qu'on lui disait des mots gentils à l'oreille pour le calmer. Au bout d'un moment Stiles arrêta de pleurer mais ne se sépara pas de son « sauveur ».

-Merci Jackson.

-C'est rien. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te noyer dans tes sanglots. Et puis si je suis là c'est pour toi donc…

-Tu viens prendre la place des filles ?

-Pas vraiment, j'avais…besoin de te parler.

-Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi devant les autres et quand on est tous seul tu es tous gentils.

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je t'aime bien, j'ai le droit non ?

-Sans doutes. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-De Scott. Et Derek.

Stiles se détacha de Jackson et le fixa avec un regard interrogateur. Jackson inspira profondément et se lança.

-Je sais que tu te sens trahit pas Scott mais il ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Il ne pensait pas que ça te ferais autant de mal. Il…

-Il sait exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas que l'on m'écoute chanter j'avais mis un avertissement et il n'a pas écouté, il aurait pu empêcher Derek de mettre ce CD mais il ne l'as pas fait.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, moi tu m'as pardonné le fait t'avoir écouté chanté, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

-Ca date du collège, et je ne t'ai pardonné que depuis cette année alors lui aussi il devra attendre.

-Stiles on c'est notre dernière année au lycée. Souffla Jackson, Tu ne vas pas attendre six ans avant de l'excuser.

-Si. Peut-être même plus.

Jackson soupira et prit Stiles dans ces bras, qui se laissa faire. Stiles posa sa tête contre le torse de Jackson et se laissa aller. Il aimait bien quand Jackson le prenait dans ses bras, il lui tenait chaud et en plus il était gentil. Personne ne savait que Jackson était aussi gentil avec Stiles, mais il n'était pas rare que Stiles et Jackson passent en week-end ensemble.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire sur Derek ?

-Je pense que tu devrais aussi lui pardonné. Lui, il n'était pas au courant de ce que ça représente pour toi, il n'est pas en tors.

Stiles se détacha violemment de Jackson, il alla s'asseoir devant son bureau et plongea dans ses livres. Jackson soupira, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile avec quelqu'un comme Stiles, surtout si cela avait un rapport avec le chant ou sa mère.

-Stiles. Souffla Jackson. Tu sais que j'ai raison, faire la tête n'y changeras rien. Je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas faire la tête à Derek.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Tu te trompe. Je sais que ta voix conduise ceux qui t'écoute dans un autre monde. Je sais que tu n'as plus aucuns sentiments pour Lydia. Et je sais que la personne que tu aime te cache beaucoup de choses.

Stiles se retourna et jeta un regard interrogateur à Jackson. Le Co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse avait un sourire mystérieux, et eu fond de ses yeux brillait une lueur joueuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais sur la « personne que j'aime » ?

-Beaucoup de chose. Pour commencer je sais que c'est un homme, ce qui me surprend venant de toi, ensuite je sais qu'il est souvent habillé en noir. C'est un loup-garou, Alpha qui plus est. Il conduit une camaro. Sa maison au milieu de la forêt et les rénovations sont fini depuis une semaine. Ses histoires d'amour ont toujours tourné à la catastrophe. Son oncle à mordu Scott, personnellement si j'avais eu le choix c'est toi que j'aurais mordu tu es bien plus intelligent. Et son nom rime avec « Derek Hale ».

-Je…Tu…Comment ?...

-Ne me dit pas que j'ai réussit à clouer le bec à Stiles Stilinski ! Mais pour répondre à ta question : je tien à te rappeler que depuis que Scott est en couple c'est moi qui passe le plus de temps avec toi donc j'ai fini par te connaitre, enfin à te reconnaitre parce ce que si tu te souviens bien c'était moi ton meilleur ami, puis tu as rencontré Scott et moi Danny. Bref et puis Derek n'est pas insensible à tes charmes, tu lui plais beaucoup.

-Tu raconte des bêtises, vas donc donner des cours de chimie à Isaac. Ou plutôt essayer de le caser avec Erica.

- Je ne peux pas, il « révise » avec Erica, figure toi que j'ai enfin réussit à les mettre ensembles.

-Félicitation, maintenant tu peux arrêter de parler, j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler.

Jackson soupira de nouveaux, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais alors qu'il allait passer par la fenêtre il se retourna, s'approcha de Stiles, le força à se retourner, et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Réfléchis y. Je t'assure que je ne mens pas. Vas lui parler. Évite de travailler trop tard, tu vas t'épuiser sinon, pense aussi à ce que je t'ai dit sur Scott. Je t'aime mon grand.

-Moi aussi Jackson.

Jackson lui sourit l'embrassa sur la joue et partit pour de bon. Stiles se retourna et repris ses recherches, ce n'est que vers une heure du matin qu'il décida d'aller se coucher. Il se coucha mais le sommeil sembla le fuir. Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour dans le grenier. Quand il arriva dans le grenier, il vit tous de suite que son père y était monté il y a quelque temps, il n'y avait pas de poussière sur les canapés, les livres était parfaitement rangés et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de reste de nourriture sur la table basse. Stiles s'approcha de la bibliothèque et commença à regarder quel livre il pourrait lire. Il en prit un au hasard et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

Dés qu'il lit le titre du livre, quelque chose s'agita dans son esprit, les pièces du puzzle se remettait en place et formait la solution. Le garçon blond vénitien ! Sa transformation en garçons de treize ans ! Les pouvoir de cet étrange enfant ! Les paroles du petit blond ! Tout cela prenait enfin un sens.

Stiles prit le livre et envoya un SMS à Jackson le demandant de prévenir la meute et de le rejoindre chez Derek car il avait la solution du problème.

Arrivé chez Derek Stiles hurla :

-Derek !

Derek arriva complètement affolé se demandant ce qu'il se passait encore.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Stiles lui donna le livre en question et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Mais enfin c'est parfaitement clair. Tout ça c'est de sa faute. Si j'ai rajeuni et tous le bazar.

-Très bien et comment on fait pour te redonner ta véritable apparence ?

Stiles se raidit à cette question, il n'osait pas dire à Derek ce qu'il fallait faire, il avait trop peur.

-Stiles ?

-Avant…Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…Tu te souviens des sentiments que j'avais pour Lydia ?

Le loup hocha la tête. S'il s'en rappelait ? Il était tellement jaloux.

-Attend. Pourquoi utilises-tu le passé ?

-Je n'aime plus Lydia…J'ai ce genre de sentiment mais pour une autre personne…

-Qui ? Demanda Derek tremblant de peur.

-…Toi…Souffla Stiles dans le même état.

Derek se jeta sur Stiles et le jeune homme qui cru que le loup allait le tuer fut surpris quand il senti les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes. Les bras de Stiles se refermèrent autour du cou de Derek qui vint caresser les lèvres du bout de la langue afin de demander l'accès à la bouche de Stiles. Stiles entrouvris les lèvres et la langue de Derek s'y engouffra. Les deux langues commencèrent une danse endiablé afin d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre mais bien vite Stiles abandonna, préférant laisser Derek mener la danse. Stiles et Derek se séparèrent car le plus jeune était à bout de souffle.

-Je t'aime Derek.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Stiles.

Le loup de Derek hurla de bonheur. Il l'avait enfin, son compagnon, Derek aurait presque eu envie de pleurer. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et emmena Stiles sur le canapé le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le reste de la meute arriva vingt minutes plus tard. Quand ils découvrirent les deux amoureux, endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les filles se mirent à hurler.

-Je n'y crois pas il nous force à venir ici au beau milieu de la nuit pendant qu'eux dorment tranquillement. Hurla Alison.

Derek se réveilla en sursaut et Stiles fut éjecter de ses genoux, l'adolescent se réveilla lorsqu'il rencontra le son froid de la maison de Derek.

-Alison, pourquoi tu cri ?

-Tu ose le demander. Réprimanda Lydia. Tu nous à obligé à venir ici en pleine nuit pour rien.

-Stiles, tu as retrouvé tes dix-sept ans ! S'extasia Scott.

Stiles vérifia et vit qu'effectivement il avait de nouveaux dix-sept ans.

-Merci Derek.

Stiles se jeta dans les bras de Derek, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Derek. Un raclement de gorge forcé, les obligeas à se séparer.

-Papa ?! S'écria Stiles.

Stiles descendit des hanche de Derek et regarda son père, avec un pointe de peur dans le regard.

-Quand on m'a dit de venir ici le plus vite possible, je ne pensais pas tomber sur cette scène. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu es redevenu toi-même.

John s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras, et lui dit en murmurant très bas en espérant que personne ne l'entende :

-Si jamais il fait quoi que ce soit de travers je plonge toutes mes balle dans de l'aconit tue loup et je lui vide mon chargeur dans la tête.

Malheureusement pour le shérif, tous les loups-garous présents l'avaient entendu. Stiles rit légèrement et hocha la tête sachant que son père ne disait pas ça à la légère.

-Stiles comment tu es redevenu toi-même ? Demanda Deaton.

-Je vais vous expliquer, c'est très simple. Quand j'ai rajeuni c'est parce que je me comportais comme un gosse et aussi à cause de l'autre blond, donc quand j'ai tout avoué à Derek et que je l'ai embrassé je me suis comporté en adulte, donc j'ai re-grandi.

-Mais comment tu à su que tu ça marcherais ?

-Grâce à ça.

Stiles leur montra le livre qu'il avait apporté et tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant ce quoi il s'agissait.

-Stiles tu ne fais donc jamais rien comme les autres. Dit Isaac.

-Bien sûr que non, après tout je suis Stiles Stilinski.

Tout le monde décida de rentrer aller se coucher, Stiles proposa à Derek de venir dormir avec lui mais Derek refusa prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui vide un chargeur dans la tête. Isaac retourna chez Erica, Alison chez Scott, Lydia chez Jackson, et Stiles chez lui avec son père. Mais avant de partir Scott s'approcha de Stiles.

-Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir trahit, je ne voulais pas. Mais je ne t'avais jamais entendu chanter et je voulais vraiment voir de quoi tu étais capable et…

-C'est bon Scott je te pardonne mais refais moi un coup pareil et je te tue.

-Merci.

Scott prit Stiles dans ses bras et le serras si fort que Stiles cru que tous ces os allait se briser.

-C'est bon tu le lâche. Grogna Jackson.

Jackson arracha Stiles de bras de Scott, embrassa Stiles sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Scott perdu.

-C'est rien Scott je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Le lendemain Stiles se prépara pour aller au lycée il avait loupé assez de cours et il ne voulait pas en rater d'autre surtout qu'il ne commençait pas chimie. Dés qu'il arriva il se rendit compte que Harris était en retard ce qui n'était pas dans ces habitudes. Le proviseur entra dans la classe et demanda leur attention aux élèves.

-Jeune gens je suis navré de vous apprendre que vous n'aurez plus cours de physique-chimie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Une pure exclamation de joie souleva la classe. Cependant une élève demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à monsieur Harris ?

-Votre professeur à demandé, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, sa mutation dans le merveilleux pays de France et tant que je 'n'aurais pas de remplaçant vous n'aurez pas cours.

Sur ces bonnes paroles le proviseur s'en alla et les élèves sortirent de la classe. Scott rejoignit rapidement Stiles et lui demanda :

-Tu crois que Harris en avait marre à ce point là ? On est si chiant que ça ?

-Non, je crois que c'est le fait de ne pas me voir qui l'a rendu fou.

- Quel modestie.

-Je sais. Vu qu'on à pas cours avant cette après-midi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Passer du temps avec Alison. Et toi ?

-Passer du temps avec Derek.

Stiles s'en alla et se rendit le plus rapidement possible chez l 'Alpha. Derek fut surpris de voir Stiles à cette heure-ci mais oublia bien vite ce détail quand le plus jeune l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent et Stiles plongea ses grands yeux de biche dans ceux de son loup.

-Je te dérange ?

-Bien sûr que non Bambi.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle Bambi ?

-Parce que tu as des yeux de biche.

-Ne dis pas ça, ça vas nous porter malheur. Sinon tu lisais quoi ?

-Le livre que tu m'as apporté cette nuit et que tu as oublié de récupérer.

Stiles tourna la tête et vit qu'effectivement son livre était **toujours** là. Il haussa les épaules et recommença à embrasser Derek. La matinée se passa de la même façon. Si quelqu'un était entré dans la maison, il aurait découvert deux hommes en train de s'embrassé et à coté d'eux un livre dont le titre annonçait « Peter Pan ».

**Salut mes louveteaux ! Alors ce dernier chapitre vous à plu ? J'espère que la fin était à la hauteur de votre attente. Je teins à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'à la fin, malgré le grand nombre de fautes d'orthographe qu'il y avait et qui ont dû vous abimer les yeux. Merci encore et si cette fic vous à plus j'espère que les prochaines vous plairont aussi.**


End file.
